


I'm bored.

by Gingergrowl



Category: Heathers (1988)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingergrowl/pseuds/Gingergrowl





	I'm bored.

I'm bored.


End file.
